


They Met In the Arcade... Kind Of

by killuas_glock



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, No one likes the reader but she's a sweetheart, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Patrick loves her too, Platonic Patrick Hockstetter, Platonic Relationships, Reader loves her older brother, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: No one liked (Y/n) Hockstetter.But Richie did.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Patrick Hockstetter & Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Richie hadn't met (Y/n) Hockstetter in the arcade. That had been their first proper meeting, sure, but he had seen her around before. She was infamous. Not because of something she'd done, but because of her older brother. Kids were mean, and kids talked. It was, in Vic Criss's own words, a miracle that she was even alive. It was a well-known fact that Patrick Hockstetter was a murderer, adults in Derry were just that oblivious to those kinds of things that happened in their town. Besides, Richie heard that Mrs. Hockstetter was a devout catholic, she probably couldn't stand the thought of her oldest child being responsible for her infant's death. While (Y/n) was only around two at the time, people just concluded that she too was a nut case. She wasn't, from what Richie could tell, she was just really quiet. He'd only heard her talk a hand full of time, all of which happened while they were in class. She was pretty though, that he had to admit. Like him, she had glasses. They didn't make her eyes obscenely big like his glasses did, but they were big enough to make her look like a cute little nerd. 

Richie had realized a few weeks before winter break that he had a crush on a girl he knew nothing about. It was so stupid and he hated himself for it, but... fate was apparently on his side. When school let out, Patrick and the rest of Henry's goons decided to get their final lick in before summer fully started. It was a normal occurrence for the Losers, and that meant that none of them were expecting the usually quiet and polite (Y/n) to defend them. She had quietly walked over to Patrick, whispered something in his ear, and then the fools were on their ways. She had turned to Richie, giving him an almost bashful look before she walked away. Eddie, Stan, and Bill looked over at Richie with surprised expressions. 

"Are... do you _know_ her?" Stan questions, his eyebrows pinching together as he looks at the girl who was slowly walking towards the direction of the Derry Library. Richie pushes his glasses up on his nose, a heat rising on his cheeks as he looks over at the rest of the Losers. 

"... no suh!" Richie answers, a sudden smile overcoming his face as he lets a bad impression fall from his _~~big~~_ mouth. 

♡

Richie had been in an oddly good mood ever since his run-in with Henry's goons, it had led to him having an encounter with his crush, so that was good. Now though, it was time for games. The Arcade was Richie's favorite place besides the Barrens or the Quarry. It was fun, being surrounded by games wherever you went. 

Walking inside, Richie went looking for the Street Fighter game box before he stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't Henry Bowers or Patrick Hockstetter. Richie didn't stop because of fear and he didn't stop because of the erratic beating in his chest was a bad feeling. He had stopped, hurriedly pushing up his glasses as he watches something that he'd never seen before. She was standing at the Pac-Man game, her (E/c) irises focused on the yellow creature as she moved the joystick. Richie knew it was her even though she had changed her clothes. She was wearing one of her brother's shirts, the long white one with that dumb cat face on it, simple shorts and tights, and of course, her red faded converse. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, though it didn't look like it was weighing her down. The bag was half open and Richie could peak a coke bottle poking out along with something fuzzy inside of her bag. 

It was a fleeting thought. 

Was (Y/n) Hockstetter a gamer girl? 

That had been Richie's thought before she was suddenly in front of him. They were eye-to-eye, and Richie could see her glasses slowly sliding down her nose. Being this close to her made a heat sneak up on Richie's neck for the second time that day. She was holding her bag close to her chest and it became obvious to Richie that she probably thought that he was a total creep. He had been standing in the middle of the Arcade just looking at her while she played her game and it made him seem like a total loser. That wasn't far from the truth, but _still_. 

"Uh... hey?"

♡

"I'm surprised, you know." (Y/n) says, sipping from her coke bottle, a book in hand as she and Richie walk down the street together. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had just got done telling her everything, obviously not the fact that he liked her because then Patrick Hockstetter would be on his ass even more than usual. 

"What?" Richie asks, looking over at her, watching as she wipes off her glasses with the inside of the shirt she was wearing. She slipped them on, looking over at Richie. 

"The fact that you want to be friends. Everyone thinks I'm a killer, I'm sure you know that, too. You're not stupid, Richie." (Y/n) says slowly, almost as though she was trying to form her words right. It made sense, the only person she seemed to talk to was Beverly Marsh and her older brother. 

Richie flushes slightly, a small huff leaving him. Her statement made him feel like he owed her an explanation. He probably did, but if he was being honest... he just really wanted her to hang out with him. It wasn't because he was completely and totally in love with (Y/n) Hockstetter, it was just that he thought she was cool... and cute. Pushing his crush aside, like he knew he would have to because her brother was a total ass, Richie just wanted to be friends. 

And she looked pretty willing too. 

* * *

_**Alright, this is going to be a short story between the reader and Richie. It's going to be about awkward kids liking each other, and I might make a sequel for once they're in like high school or something. Let me know what you guys think!** _


	2. |2| Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wonders where his sister keeps running off to so early and Richie really doesn't want to go to the Quarry.

Weeks passed after Richie invited (Y/n) to be apart of the Losers Club, and she in no way was planning on letting her parents (or her brother) know that she was hanging out with a bunch of boys. Her mother was overly religious, and hanging around boys was improper. Patrick spent his free time in class groping girls, but having a few friends of the opposite gender was something that Mrs. Hockstetter was focused on more than anything. It wasn't exactly hard to hide her friends from her parents. As long as (Y/n) wasn't causing trouble they didn't pay much mind to her, it was both a blessing and a curse. (Y/n) was aware that their parents neglecting him was to blame for Patrick's Solipsism, but no one in the family ever talked about his problem... or Avery. Either way, it wasn't as easy to hide from Patrick. He was nosey, he lived to make (Y/n) uneasy. He was just sadistic like that. So far they'd been lucky not to run into the Bower's gang while her brother was with them, but who knew how long that was going to last? Not long at all, it would seem. 

(Y/n) bid goodbye to her mother, she received no real answer, just a zombie-like nod in response. The younger Hockstetter sibling walks past the living room, eyes focused on the wooden door in front of her. As she was going to open the door, someone pulled her away. (Y/n) let out a squeak of surprise as she felt arms wrap around her middle section and pull her up in the air. She turned her head quickly only to see her older brother, his usual Chesire grin locked onto his face. He lived to annoy her, Patrick had been making that fact clear since summer break had started. She just wanted him to leave her alone so she could spend time with her friends. 

"And where are you going at a time like this? It's only seven in the morning." Patrick coos out, not yet letting go of his sister. As she squirmed in his grip, Patrick wondered, genuinely, where she was really off to this early in the morning. (Y/n) Hockstetter had no friends, well, except for Beverly Marsh, but she didn't count. The Arcade, perhaps?

"... I'm just going out. Can you let me go?" (Y/n) says bluntly, her (E/c) eyes narrowing as she tries to make Patrick let go of her. As much as she may have loved her older brother, he could be a total creep sometimes. 

He didn't believe her, not in the slightest, but Patrick decided he should let her go anyways. Nothing ever came from him bothering her for too long, she had gotten used to his annoying behavior. 

Watching as (Y/n) slung her bag over her shoulder and watching her leave, Patrick wondered seriously where she could have been going. Who she could have been going to see. 

(Y/n) Hockstetter had no friends. 

No one liked her... right?

♡

Richie paced back to the door of the Arcade, looking out of the thick glass windows as his eyes searched for (Y/n). She told him yesterday to meet her at the Arcade, but to not make himself too noticeable. Her brother followed her around and thought that he was being sneaky about it. 

'News flash: he isn't. I need you to act like you barely know me so he doesn't think that I'm ditching him and his gang for you. If he finds out I won't be able to hear the end of it.'

Those had been (Y/n)'s exact words, and Richie couldn't have guessed that the eldest Hockstetter sibling could have been that creepy towards his sister. Richie Tozier was willing to do it, though. Alas, he wasn't a good actor. Richie also deduced that Patrick was good at being sneaky when he followed (Y/n) around, she was just good at knowing he was there. Maybe that was a sibling thing? Richie wasn't sure, he just knew he couldn't find Patrick for the life of him. 

"Is... is he gone? I can't tell." Richie whispers into his friend's ear, chuckling a little bit, albeit nervously. (Y/n) smiles softly, pushing Richie's large glasses upon his face before revealing that Patrick had been gone for about five minutes already. "Wait... what? How? Why didn't you-" 

(Y/n) lets out a soft laugh, pulling the straps of her bag over her shoulders.

"I realized a week ago why everyone calls you Trashmouth, Richie Tozier." (Y/n) says, her eyes lighting up as she nudges Richie with her shoulder. He flushes red, beginning to say something, but is cut off by (Y/n). "It's okay though. I saw Vic and Belch outside of the Arcade. I made an educated guess and I thought that you'd rather stay out of their way. I know I do."

Richie laughs, it seemed almost iconic to him.

"Aren't they friends with your brother? Why would they want to bother you? Wouldn't Hockstetter beat their asses or something?" Richie questions, walking with (Y/n) out of the dark-lighted Arcade. "I wouldn't exactly call it being his friends. They hang out because Patrick's a bully." 

They started on their way to see the rest of the Losers. Their current meeting spot was of course in the Barrens. Beverly wanted to invite (Y/n) to the Quarry, but Richie didn't think he could physically handle that yet. Coming close to their meeting spot, (Y/n) grabbed Richie's hand as they slid down a steep hill. Beverly, Ben, and Eddie were at the bottom, waiting for everyone else. 

(Y/n) could have sworn she saw Ben holding Beverly's hand, but she decided against asking about it. 

"Bill and Stan aren't here yet?" She questions, swiftly sliding her glasses off of her face before wiping them off with the inside of her shirt. 

Beverly shakes her head, a flush on her face was evident.

"No. He's picking up Mike, but I'm guessing they got caught up with some of Henry's friends." Ben explains, drawing small shapes into the ground with a large branch he had found resting on the ground. 

"Not possible," started Richie. "while we were at the Arcade we saw Vic and Belch, Henry's never too far away when they're away."

"Maybe... hey, (Y/n)?" Bev looked over at the (H/c) girl with a curious expression. "Wanna go to the Quarry? It'll be fun!"

 _Fuck_ , Richie thinks bitterly. 


	3. |3| The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both get confronted with their feelings for one another.

Beverly held (Y/n)'s hand as they floated peacefully in the water, the heat of the summer day slowly melting away from them. The red-haired girl smiled widely, her pale and freckled cheeks flushed with pink. The day itself was fading away and like every other child in Derry, (Y/n) had a curfew. If she wasn't home by a certain time, Patrick would be sent by their mother to find her, something (Y/n) was overall trying to avoid. The slowness of the day had surprised (Y/n), spending the day with Richie and the rest of the Losers had proved to lift her spirits, it made her _happy_. Despite his past paranoia about it, the day spent at the Quarry had been great, fun even. Richie got to spend all day, nearly, with (Y/n) and the rest of his friends. The last hour (Y/n) had drifted off with Beverly, the two just talking quietly together. It made sense, Bev had been friends with the (H/c) haired girl much longer than any of the Losers. Plus, they were both girls so that had to count for something. 

"Sorry, I have to get going. If I'm not home by a certain time Pat will come looking for me." (Y/n) says, offering Bev her hand as they both left the cool water of the Quarry. Richie looks over at the two of them, shaking the water out of his hair as he wondered where Beverly herself was going. 

"I'll be walking her home, I'll see you guys later!" 

The two girls walked off, leaving the boys alone. 

"Ben, your girlfriend is hitting on Trashmouth's true love," Eddie says, a laugh leaving him as he watches Richie flush red. Richie quickly looks over at Eddie, his ears burning. 

"What was that? Me and (Y/n) aren't dating, we're just friends! Besides, her brother is a total psychopath. If he knew we even hung out together he'd probably murder me and feed my insides to (Y/n)'s dog." Richie says, climbing out of the water. A breeze washes over him and he shivers. Picking up his shirt, Richie flips Eddie the bird as he sees his friend making kissing faces. 

He did not like her like that... they were just _friends_. 

♡

"He has a crush on you!" Beverly says, poking (Y/n)'s shoulder as she slides on one of her sweatshirts. 

Beverly had walked (Y/n) home, but then she had started talking nonsense. 

"What are you talking about? Richie just wants us to be friends. I'm dense and even I know that."

She didn't realize how pathetic that sounded until it came out of her mouth. 

"Well, what do you want? You're so quiet, imagine dating Richie Tozier, **THE** Trashmouth. It would be such a weird combination, but I think It'd work!" Beverly gushes, her cheeks painted a deep pink. (Y/n) had helped set up her and Ben, the best thing that had ever happened to Beverly, so she wanted her best friend to find the same kind of happiness. 

Bev just so happened to think that Richie Tozier and (Y/n) Hockstetter made the perfect couple. 

"I want him to be safe... he's my friend." (Y/n) says simply, tensing up as she saw them nearing the Hockstetter residence. No one except for Patrick had ever walked her home. 

"I get what you mean, but maybe just talk to him about it? Oh! You guys could go to the dance together! When school starts back up there's a dance at the school. You should ask Richie to go with you. He won't say no, and if he does me and you can go together." Bev smiles at her friend, already imagining how great it would be for (Y/n) and Richie to show up to the dance together. The quietest girl in school showing up with the most annoying? Truly, it would be a shock for everyone. 

"There's a dance? I didn't know that... we could go together, me and Richie, as friends, though. Maybe we could bring Stan, Eddie, and Bill along. I wonder if Mike could come too? That'd be fun!"

At least she was excited about the dance, Beverly thought. 

♡

Richie stood outside of (Y/n)'s window, his dark and curly hair still dripping with cool water, the liquid now felt uncomfortable and freezing, but Richie wasn't paying attention to that. She'd be so mad at him if she knew he was out here, but there was something that he needed to do. 

Richie folded the piece of paper in his hands and placed it by her window before sliding it under. He heard a slight slipping sound, it had fallen onto a desk that had been positioned by her window. Richie sighed, grabbing his bike about to leave. He turns, ready to start riding, but he comes face-to-face with Patrick. 

The shaggy-haired Hockstetter looks pretty amused, his dark eyes narrowing at Richie and the younger boy can feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Patrick was infamous in their school and Derry. He had a damn reputation and Richie wasn't trying to be apart of that bloody rep. Hands tightening on the handles of his bike, Richie makes a bold, and dumb, move. 

"How ya doin', Pats?" Richie questions, a crooked smile erupting on his pale face. 

Patrick hums softly before walking towards the entrance of the house and he soon disappears from Richie's sight. 

_I can't believe I got out of that alive_ , is all Richie Tozier can think as his knees go weak. 

♡

(Y/n),

I was talking with the guys earlier, and I realized that I needed to tell you something. Can you meet me at the Arcade tomorrow? 

Also, your dog is freaking terrifying.

\- Richie Tozier (Trashmouth)

She looks at the little note, and she could tell that it had been rewritten a couple of times, erasure marks all over the paper. At the bottom where Richie signed his name, in the corner, (Y/n) could see the erased echo of a messily drawn heart. 

Hers flutters. 

* * *

_**This is probably my favorite chapter so far, I don't know why.** _


End file.
